villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Military of the Fire Nation
The Military of the Fire Nation are the Fire Benders who serve the Fire Nation's rule and protect the Fire Lord's life, regardless their own lives. The Military play a major role in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and in Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Taking Azula a Ride The Fire Nation's troops are seen, taking a ride the princess, Azula, before she would fight Shego in a distand area outside of the Fire Nation's territories. Attacking Northwest After Ozai's annouchment to end the world with fire, he sends his admiral, Zhao, and some of his troops to attack England, Ratcliffe's new kingdom. Before the colonist captain would order his colonists to counter attack, Zhao orders his military soldiers to fire at Ratcliffe's ships, exploding the naval ships, leaving Ratcliffe to retreat to his palace. Zhao then surrounds the seas of England, trapping Ratcliffe and his forces, while at the same time destroying parts of England's kingdom. Phoenix King and Leader of Ruber's Faction Later, Azula delivers to her father her new trophy, the lamp of the genie, Jafar. Learning of the genie's powers, Ozai wishes himself to become the Phoenix King. Jafar obliges and makes his wish come true, as the Fire Nation's soldiers bow before him. Later, Ozai travels to Camelot, a kingdom once ruled by the former ruler of the world, Ruber. Convincing the councilmembers of Ruber, Ozai takes the leadership of Ruber's faction for himself. The Assault in Peru In the later events, Phoenix King Ozai and Princess Azula set their Fire Nation's troops in Peru, taking it in one fell-swoop attack. At the beginning of the battle, the soldiers use their fire canons to destroy the walls of Peru, allowing the Fire Nation to process inside the empire. Before they would continue, the Fire Nation is confronted by the Huntsman, who blasts a tank, disposing it off. The rest of the Huntsclan members the fire at the Military soldiers, forcing them back. Despite their short retreat, the Fire Nation's soldiers stand up and take out the Huntsclan members, by dropping them debris on them and even more igniting the Huntsman from the back. The rest of the Military soldiers then reach the palace's chambers, though they discover that Yzma trasnports to her secret lab. After a brief fight of Azula against Yzma and Megavolt, that results the retreat of Yzma, Megavolt and the Huntsclan, the Fire Nation gain control of Peru. A Flashback of a Warrior Much more later, in the Land of the Black Sands, Shan Yu explains to his ally, Mozenrath, his hatered towards the Fire Nation. Many years ago, the Fire Nation spread their territories across the world, killing and burning every living civilization. During Shan Yu's absence, Ozai and his Fire Nation's troops slaughter his village and his whole family, furthemore these actions consume Shan Yu in a rage and pain for his loss of his people. Attacking the Land of the Black Sands Just as they were talking, Ozai and his militaries strike in the Land of the Black Sands, learning that one of his victims, Shan Yu, is still alive. While he has the troops to surround the citabel, Ozai himself confronts Shan Yu and Mozenrath, hoping to kill them for his own good. However, Mozenrath blasts him with his magic, and escapes, along with Shan Yu, despite the strong forces of the Fire Nation's military soldiers. Before the Main Event Furied about his humiliation at Mozenrath's hands, Phoenix King Ozai sets his forces to invade China at once. Meanwhile, Admiral Zhao approaches the Quarrymen and proposes them an alliance, on purpose to eliminate Amon and his Equalists. Elsewere, Princess Azula, who grows tired of her father's rule, makes her step, as she chooses a warden to keep Kent Masley's super prison, as it's new guardian, while she would remain at the Fire Nation, keeping it from any intruders. The Battle Of England At last, Zhao launches his forces in England, as he uses his naval ships to destroy the defenses of England, allowing them to process in the shores of England. When the Fire Nation's soldiers use their tanks in the battle, Ratcilffe's forces obliterate the warfare machines, with everything they got. The ground forces of the Fire Nation then battle of Captain Hook's crew, the Colonists of Ratcliffe and the French Foreigh Legion's troops, led by Captain Staquait. Unfortunately, the Fire Nation's soldiers are forced to make a tactic retreat, when Amon uses his powers, to vanquish the firebending powers of Zhao. Ambush by Familiar Faces Meanwhile in the Fire Nation, Princess Azula and her forces are ambushed by the forces of Dr. Drakken. During the battle, Combustion Man, one of Azula's mercenaries, confronts one of his previous enemies, Duff Kiligan. The Golfer Assassign spills several golf balls, that cause Combustion Man to slip. Recovered from his fall, Combustion Man sets on fire a ceiling above Kiligan, almost buruying the golfer alive. However, Kiligan blasts an explosive golf ball at Combustion Man, exploding him, leaving nothing more than his gauntlet. Despite Combustion Man's destruction, Azula herself manages to destroy her former enemy, Shego, leaving the others to escape the Fire Nation at one. The Battle in China Meanwhile, Ozai, with the assistance of the genie, Jafar, makes his way to China, where he blows off a strike to Shan Yu's forces. As Jafar destroys a part of the walls of China, the Fire Nation's troops access through China's defenses, eventually encountering the Sorcerer's Society. Before the Fire Nation's tanks would fire, Mozenrath unleashes a massive fire blast, that obliterates the tanks. When the rest of the Fire Nation's troops attempt to reach the gates of the palace, Yzma stops them, by creating avalanches, through her magic potions, while Madam Mim uses her own magic to drop the troops down to the bottom. Elsewhere, some Fire Nation's troops are confronted by Sa'Luk and Megavolt, although they are no match against their strenght and techniques, as Megavolt summons massive waves, that sends the troops miles away, while Sa'Luk knocks out of the battlefield several Fire Nation's soldiers. While battling in the ground, the air forces of the Fire Nation get under attacked by the Huntsclan. Although they beat ut the Huntsclan members, they meet their fate, when the Huntsman fires at the levels of the airship, causing the platform, undeneath the Fire Nation's troops, to open, dropping them to the sea. Ayam Aghoul then did the finishing blow, as he blasts the giant airship with his skull bombs, engulfing it with fire. Both the Huntsman and Ayam Aghoul then proceed to destroy the other Fire Nation's airships, by sending the nearly destroyed main airship to them, annihilating the entire fleet. The Death of Ozai and the Coronation of Azula Matters get worse, when Ozai himself perishes in a battle against Shan Yu. After learning of her father's demise, Azula claims the throne of the Fire Lord for herself, controlling also the military soldiers of the Fire Nation. However, her joy and excitement would not last for long, as Jafar, the advisor that Azula manipulates, gets his revenge and challenges the new Fire Lord. After she defeats the red genie, Azula gets a shocked surprise attack, as Shan Yu makes his way to the Fire Nation, along with the Hun Armies and the One-Eyes' armies. Surrounded by her enemies, Azula escapes the Fire Nation, leading Shan Yu to take charge not only the Fire Nation, but the whole world. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three A Major Loss of Zhao With Zhao powerless, other enemies get the opportunity to seize him alive. That enemy gets the form of Monstro, a giant whale, sent by the Evil Manta, on orders from an unknown master. Zhao then rallies his remain soldiers to back up him and fire at the beast. They manage to knock him off into the sea, not before Monstro makes his way to surface of the sea, much to Zhao's shock. In a final attempt, Zhao lures Monstro into an opening cavern, eventually crashing the beast in the opening, though at the cost of his ships. Warden Vs. Scientist Meanwhile Azula sends the Prison Rig's Fire Nation Warden in the lair of Dr. Drakken, wanting to get a payback for her previous humiliation. The Warden meets with Dr. Drakken with some Military soldiers. However, Dr. Drakken proves more than an easy opponent, as he summons a legion of robots to fight off the soldiers. Warden then orders his soldiers to fire mercilessly at Dr. Drakken's minions, though the robots manage to stand back the soldiers. Despite the Warden's success to annihilate the robots, he still has to deal with Dr. Drakken who at the same time revealed a secret weapon, that can control the ground beneath them. Taking them by surprise, Dr. Drakken manages to knock out his enemies, not before he would create a platform, taking the Warden and his troops above the ocean. Although the Warden begs to spare him, Dr. Drakken misses his calls and instead drops his enemies in the ocean. It is unknown if they are any survivors Problem in Rebuilting Armies With Shan Yu occuping the Fire Nation and Amon hunting the Fire benders, the remain Fire Nation's soldiers, controlled by Azula, are not many enough to correspond with their new enemies, even though Azula joins forces with Ruber, who at the time manages to break himself out of Limbo, after his death in the previous war. Matters get worse, when Zhao quits from Azula's services, as he had already knew about Azula's betrayal to her father and her partnership with Jafar. Joining Frollo Later, Zhao join Frollo's faction, hoping to end his vengeance against Amon, though he had to meet with his former enemy, the exiled Ratcliffe. Despite their differences and long pasts, Zhao still remains at the side of Frollo. When Ursula, a sea witch, who has a terrible past with the wicked judge, assists Frollo in his quest to invade England, Zhao insists that he would kill the sea witch, as soon as the battle was over. Defeat in London Upon arriving in England, Zhao orders his remain soldiers to surround the entire city of London. Matters get much worse, when an unexpected player, the Major, arrives with his full force in London, conquering it from above. Upon seeing the terrifying force of the Major, Zhao and his Military soldiers attempt to retreat from the capital. However, another terrible fate for Zhao waits, as Ursula uses her magic to stop Zhao's tracks and then summons two magical hands, that strip off Zhao's soul and draws him to her neclace. Non Disney Villains Tournament Frozen in the Middle of the Sea When Zhao sets outs to take down Nekron's ice fortress along with his naval fleet, the ice lord uses his powers to freeze the sea and stuck them before they enter his dominion. Meeting a Homonculus As some Military soldiers take Prince Zuko on a ride, they are confronted by the Homonculus member, Greed. Zuko then takes on the demon, eventually defeating him, though Greed informs the Firebender Prince to stop the Father's plan, before it's too late for him. Fire Admiral Vs Ice Emperor After, Zhao manages to escape from Nekron's icy magic, he reports back to the Fire Lord Ozai and the Pharaoh Rameses, about the fact that the forces of Nekron are getting stronger, even with the Ice Emperor, Mrazomor, keeping them at bay. Ozai and Rameses, then decide to launch their forces into the Ice Empire, sending Zhao and his naval fleet to deal with Mrazomor. When Zhao attacks mercilessly at the naval fleet of the Ice Nation, Mrazomor unleashes his full force by transforming himself into a giant ice dragon. Even that the Fire Benders injure a halve the Ice Emperor, they were no match against Mrazomor's powers, who blasts many of their ships and sends all of the Fire Nation's troops into the ocean. Furiously for losing his beloved army, Zhao shoots a fire blast to the Ice Emperor, allowing Mrazomor to revert back into his normal form. After Mrazomor drowns the admiral into the waters below, Zuko infinitrates the navy in order to earn glory for himself. Zuko manages to destroy the defences of Mrazomor and also kill the Ice Emperor himself. Victory After Nekron and the Snow Queen's defeat, Ozai names himself, the Phoenix King and Zuko becomes a war hero, while the rest of the Fire Nation's forces celebrate for their victory against the Ice Nation. Just as they were celebrating, a new stranger proposes to the Fire Nation's leaders a partnership with his master. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War A division of soldiers, under the command of Admiral Zhao, appears in the third round of the war, battling the Black Manta, and his platoon of Atlantean soldiers. They are no match, against the Black Manta's channeling and mystic abilities, as he easily overwhelms his foes. The Atlantean soldiers proceed to shoot through the Fire Nation's defenses, eventually sinking their war craft ship, forcing Zhao and his men to retreat. Cartoon Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Fire Nation Category:Henchmen Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Minion Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Zero Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Victims of Ursula Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Aku Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles